


Memento

by Dustyrain



Category: Uncharted
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustyrain/pseuds/Dustyrain





	Memento

1

即将坠入黑暗之时，Nate伸出双手，却抓不住眼前的任何实体。  
Sully不在那里。  
被危险捕捉时，年长的男人总会向他伸出手。求生的力量始于那里，多少次令他绝地逢生。  
“Sully！”他大叫着。下一刻足以令他昏厥的疼痛狠狠地咬住了他。

2

Talbot的药物曾经是一切失控的源头。“小子，你对药物太敏感了，一点也不像我。”年长的男人曾经这样说。而他笑起来：“拜托Sully，我又没你的遗传基因。”  
“我们在一起的时间可不算短，耳濡目染什么的你总该能在这方面保护自己。”  
“就当是我学艺不精吧。”  
“哈，小子，你听上去可没这个意思啊。”

他看着Sully消失了。  
十五岁那年他们第一次相遇时所在的街道扭曲成不规则的形状。他跌跌撞撞向前奔跑，Sully的骚包红衬衫是太明显不过的目标，却在眼前逐渐褪色的景象里渐渐模糊了踪影。他知道自己被Talbot下了药，他告诉自己一切都不是真的但是这一切都他妈的，太真实了。  
他会失去Sully的。如果他还没有办法走出这条街道。  
谁说幻象不会成真呢？说不定那些这样说的人，统统都被幻象所困，还欣喜地以为自己已经取得了最后的胜利。也许他们将被永远困在这麦比乌斯环一样的街道。但那些，哈。所以他双腿发软却依旧要继续向前。  
他要找到Sully。

3、

说到Sully，这位年长的朋友，在早些年的时候一点也没有辜负风流这种形容。有时他们去寻宝，中途住在什么不知名的小旅店，或者有时候他们手头宽裕也会享受一下更好的，总之只要不是风餐露宿的时候，Nate总会在第二天早晨发现Sully搂着一个姑娘出现了，通常身材不错，年轻好看。“真是老当益壮。”他会这么吐槽，在心里。但从来没当着Sully的面说过这些。他和Sully长久相处，从未互相干涉过什么，除了他讨厌Sully抽烟并总为此碎碎念。而偶尔，Sully会劝他谈恋爱，但他向来都对此笑得很大声。

4、

对于自己的人生，Nate觉得缺乏规划是最好的形容。但是怎么说来着，没安排才是最好的安排，虽然这话总会换来Elena的一声呸。“………不规划不代表我不会规划，而且我也不喜欢意外。”有时候Nate会弱弱地向她解释，摇头叹气地换来另一声呸。“好啦就当我是没规划，但你为什么不去 唠叨Sully？”他耸耸肩觉得不公平。但Elena摇摇头笑了。“你以为他和你一样吗？意外？惊喜？他才不喜欢呢。”

5、

Sully确实不喜欢意外，Nate知道。早些时候Harry Flynn的事情让自己受到了巨大的伤害。尽管他并不承认，但曾经有过的痛苦骗不了人。Harry向他开的那一枪留下了丑陋的疤痕。而之前在土耳其监狱里遭受的虐待所留下的他以为已经是全部了。在那时，在最难以忍受的情况下，他依旧不曾希望Sully来救他。危险。而且最重要的，Sully真的不喜欢意外，绝对会在看到他现在狼狈不堪的模样时勃然大怒，那撮可怕的胡子也要翘起来。“我讨厌Harry Flynn那小子。”Sully曾经说。“不过看在他对你还好的份儿上姑且忍了吧。”但后来发生的事——他耸了耸肩。

6、

他们在丛林里和Harry狭路相逢。那时他离开监狱有段时间了。再见到Harry的时候他甚至觉得自己平静得不合常理。但Harry接下来就激怒了他。“还在带着你的废物老头东奔西跑吗。”听到那句废物老头时他火冒三丈，只想着冲上去狠狠收拾Harry一顿。但是Sully拉住了他。“Nate，”年长的男人低沉的声音在耳边响起。“冷静点。”

7、

上一次Sully发火是什么时候的事了？Nate想可能是他二十多岁的时候，在亚马逊丛林深处的水洞，为了捡到那枚Sully梦寐以求的印章戒指而几乎被一只不知基因种族的怪兽送到上帝面前。Sully扛起了RPG，将那只怪兽轰了个稀巴烂，顾不上使用会造成那么大动静的武器可能会被当地军方锁定。“你这个混小子！”男人臭骂道，跌跌撞撞地冲过来，顾不上戒指了。而他和怪兽的残尸一起躺在地上，戒指死死扣在掌心，在Sully跪下来的时候握紧了对方的手，大口地咳出了鲜血。“Nate，Nate……我的上帝啊。不，不要。”Sully的语气从一开始的暴怒终于变成了哀求。不要死掉。Nate知道Sully想说的，而他想劝对方不要担心。尽管死亡在那一刻那么近，但他可不想在这时候接受上帝的感召。对于他来说，遇见Sully是一切的开端，生活才刚刚开始。

8

“你总得找个伴儿。”Sully有时会唠叨他。“我可没打算和你在一起一辈子。”而他打着马虎眼：“哈啊，是啊，你要去找漂亮姑娘做伴啦。”然后继续在孤独无助的时候回到他和Sully共同生活的地方，在年长男人一语不发的拥抱里安心下来。

9

在土耳其监狱度过第三个月时，Nate被再一次关了禁闭。他习以为常地在潮湿冰冷的地面躺下就睡。分不清时间流逝时牢门被打开，天杀的Harry Flynn就站在那里。如果他还有力气他势必会用最惊人的弹跳力跳到对方身上，发动自己走哪儿塌哪儿的技能让这个牢房随着Harry一起坠到地底。但是他浑身酸痛，头晕脑胀，被关进来之前挨的那顿好打让他连站起来都摇摇晃晃的。在能够说话之前他被Harry捉住了双手。牢门关上的时候一切再次陷入黑暗。Harry紧紧地抱着他。“真的很抱歉，Drake。”那声音如此诚恳，甚至带着点儿遗憾，就好像说的是真话一样。他想要推开对方再给对方来上一拳，但下一刻就僵住了。有什么扎进了他的颈侧。黑暗里他再次听到Harry的声音。“你不想烂死在这里，但也不想和我一起离开。”男人自顾自地对他下了宣判，而他舌头发麻，连话也说不出来。“那就让我来替你做个决定。”

10

“所以说你可真是对这些药物没辙。”Sully说。  
毫不夸张地说，在失去意识的时候Nate以为自己再也醒不过来，或者醒过来的时候人恐怕已经在什么见鬼的陌生地方了。但睁开眼睛他还在牢房里，几乎想不起来Harry曾经来过。而再过半天就看到了Sully让他觉得自己在做梦。他开心地抱住了Sully，然后他们谈到香巴拉，谈到Harry和他的雇主在找的东西，Chloe出现时他甚至闹起了脾气。一切都很正常直到他在Sully面前若无其事地走出了牢房然后直挺挺地栽在地上。“哦Shit。”这句话他用尽了全身的力气也没说出来。再醒来的时候他不能动也不能说话，只能看着Sully坐在他旁边打瞌睡。但在某个时间，在他可能几乎睡着了而Sully醒来的瞬间，他看到年长的男人长久地盯着他看。“Sully。”他轻声说。“闭嘴吧，你臭死了。”而Sully这样回答他。他笑了。此时此刻所有存在都是真实的。他相信这一点。

11

至于Sully是找到谁，如何把他从牢房里带出来的，年长的男人只说了一句“也没什么难的”。看上去非常潇洒。但是Nate知道其实他越是说得轻松就越是经历了不少麻烦。“总而言之时间刚刚好。”Sully说。“也许再晚一点，我就再也找不到你了。”Nate不知道他为什么要这么说，但自己明白体内的药物是致幻剂和麻醉药的混合，残余的部分似乎只剩下后半部分，在走出牢房的时候发作。而Harry Flynn在那之前对他做了什么他完全想不起来，或许那就是前半部分的效力了。总之不管怎样，那家伙可没真心——Nate对自己说。那时候自己浑身上下都臭得惊人，Harry居然还能紧紧地抱着他道歉，怎么想都不是非常合理。

12

很早以前，当Nate和Harry一起完成了在非洲的探险时，Harry也曾这样拥抱过他。他们两个人从地洞里爬上来，在舒适的旅店里度过了回国前难得平静的一晚。Nate靠在阳台的栏杆上给远在拉斯维加斯的Sully打电话，听到那边老男人爽朗的笑声。“哈，你可别想打我的主意！”他嘴上说着警惕的话，却依旧不在乎Sully有可能又手气不好从而要他江湖救急。放下电话时他发现Harry靠在门旁，表情平静。“Nate，”他听到对方说，“我想和你谈谈。”老套的开场白最终以戏剧性的肢体冲突做结。Nate仰面朝天躺在地上，而Harry俯着身，脸上的表情晦暗不明。他们气喘吁吁，一语不发。他只觉得自己呼吸困难。最终Harry放开了手。“玩笑，Drake。”男人说。“我只是觉得寻宝的刺激劲儿还没过去。”Nate笑了，有点勉强。他从来不是个掩饰情绪的好手，但也不是一无所知的傻瓜。Harry Flynn和他一样缺乏勇气。很久之后在土耳其的监狱里，在那被遗忘的部分里，男人也最终选择独自离开。

13

说到勇气，真的发生了难以接受的事，Nate的第一反应通常是直面，再来就是逃避。他知道自己不是个能够面对一切的人。他经历过兄长的死亡，之后就再也不能承受更多。但Sully还是在他的面前中了枪。目睹Sully倒下他只觉得不能呼吸，心像是要裂开。没有疼痛，只是麻木，恐惧与愤怒都似乎淡化了，能想到的只有报仇。就算代价是付出自己的生命。而现在Talbot绑架了Sully，这再一次让他面临了失去的恐惧，让他再一次发了疯。他不顾一切，让海盗的战船沉入深海，令飞机从天空炸毁坠落，他也可以做到一切，只要能找回Sully，他的老朋友，他至爱的人，他生命里最重要的存在。  
但是这些，他可不会对Sully说出来。

14

沙漠里没有水也没有食物，Nate终于在红色的阴影下沉沉昏睡，陷入梦境。  
在梦里，他看见十五岁的自己站在博物馆里，看着Sully凝视着德雷克船长的罗盘久久不语。梦境总是不真实的，充满了奇幻色彩，几秒后他像是生了翅膀般瞬间来到了那个破烂的天台，坐在地上，双手握枪，直到年长的男人从身后击倒了即将枪击他的保镖。他瑟瑟发抖，而男人上前一步，紧紧地握住了他的手。

“看上去我连一分钟都不能离开你啊。”

Nate睁开眼睛，沙漠的炽热依旧侵蚀着他。Sully的身影消失了，这一次却不是无迹可寻。远方的古城若隐若现。他知道Sully会在那里。


End file.
